


In Another's Eyes

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-25
Updated: 2005-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A view of the boys from another's eyes.





	In Another's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I want to thank my beta Sid, you did a fabulous job. Also to Shauna, for her ideas, I am so in love with your ideas. Keep them coming. I also want to thank everyone for everything they are doing for me. Also to the Gangs, Crazy chat girls, the Asylum and the HORS. Also thanks to my 2 fav men. Jim and Chris. Love you all. Enjoy.

* * *

I watch as Babylon’s resident couple moves, once again, into the backroom. 

They have been through a lot in the past few years; from the first meeting, to the break ups, and the make ups. I have had a back seat to all of this, but yet, it makes me feel good to know that even a man like Kinney can be tamed. 

At least by a little blond twink.

When he first showed up on the scene, Kinney took right to him. Taking him home and fucking him. Even though Taylor called it love from the beginning. 

When Kinney pushed him away, Taylor decided to go after what he wanted, making his way onto the dance floor, and stealing the two men Kinney was dancing with. 

Kinney saw how much the boy had then, and once again, took him into his arms, kissing him in front of all of Babylon’s dancers.

They have had chemistry from the beginning. And it has just grown into a full-blown love affair. 

Yes, Kinney fought it tooth and nail. He pushed the blond away many times, just to have him right back in his arms, weakened from something Taylor does.

He knows he has something good with that blond. Even from the beginning he knew. 

He’s the only trick Kinney has slept with more then once, other then that Kip asshole. But Kinney still has no clue it was his little blond twink that got Kip to drop those charges. 

I wonder what Kinney would think if he knew that piece of news?

Taylor knew what to do and what to say to get under that wall Kinney has always had up.

They have fought to get to where they are. Kinney fought some really big demons from what I’ve been told. 

Kinney saved Taylor’s life when he was bashed. Yeah he was here every night, but he always left early, and from what I have heard and seen, he was at the hospital every night. 

He puts on a good act, but Taylor has always seen through it.

He has pushed him away, just to pull him back. After the bashing, we saw Kinney protecting his blond angel. 

I look over to see them smiling at each other, Kinney leans over to kiss him as Taylor turns around after a peck on the forehead from Kinney.

He runs his hand down Justin’s back. He has always been so gentle with him.

Undoing his pants he reaches around to stroke him, making Justin moan out his name. 

“MM Brian,” Justin says and I see the slightest smirk on Brian’s face, knowing he is pleasuring his man. 

“Fuck me,” Justin grunts out. Brian kisses his neck, unbuttons his own pants and puts on a condom before licking his fingers and sliding them into Justin’s ass, making his body ready for his big dick.

Looking over his shoulder Justin smiles as Brian pushes his dick into him. They both close their eyes.

It’s good to see how far they’ve come from those early days.

They would be here laughing, dancing and they still both tricked, but I heard him tell Justin that he would be doing exactly what he wants to do; coming home, to Justin. 

After Justin left him for that fiddler we all thought Brian was going to kill himself with all the drugs and alcohol he consumed. You could tell it was killing him. From the moment he took off his mask, long enough to look at Justin’s eyes, you could tell.

You could see the pain in Brian’s eyes as he slipped the mask back on. 

I was here when they were both in the backroom, Justin fucking some guy while Brian was getting his dick sucked, but the look they gave each other. They stared at each other and I was never so turned on just from a look, but they were saying so much with their eyes. 

I call it ‘eye fucking’ because they were fucking other men, but their eyes were fucking each other.

Somehow they ended up back together, which took us all by surprise. Actually, it didn’t, since Justin always seemed to know what he wanted and Brian seemed to always want Justin.

Then there was the whole Stockwell incident, which Justin did some posters for, to try and bring him down. Brian turned around to help and even bought out the time slots for ‘Concerned Citizens for the Truth’ group. 

The gang decided to help out and raise some money to help. Brian even had a tear in his eyes as he took the check. 

Brian has fought demons his whole life, but Justin has always seemed to be there to help. Where one was, the other might not have been, but they were always there when the other needed help.

When Justin started working here for ‘the sap,’ and he had those troubles. Kinney was here to help. 

Little does Kinney know that Justin had problems when he went to ‘the sap’s’ party. I heard about it, but when Brian would come around, everyone shut up.

When Justin’s dad attacked him outside of Babylon, Justin moved in with Brian, which shocked a lot of people. But the truth is, if you look in their eyes, you can tell that come hell or high water they will make it, together.

I look back over at them as Brian starts kissing Justin’s neck, stroking him and pushing up into him. You can see the content look on their faces and you know that no one will ever come between them.

You know that no one will ever make the other feel as good.

You also know that the love might not be said out loud, but their hearts are screaming it.

As I moan out my own pleasure I look at the two men next me. 

No matter what people say about them, that is making love, not fucking. Fucking is what they do with others, but together, they are making love.

I have seen them with others but when I see them together, you can tell just how content they are.

I have my eyes on them, and even though Brian has fucked most of the guys in here, I am one he has never fucked. I don’t know why. We just that we seem to have this unspoken agreement.

I have been told that during Pride, Justin told Brian to find a stud to dance with and left him to his ‘wicked ways’ but in a surprising move Brian followed his blond out and asking him to dance. Someone said that they heard him tell him he wouldn’t forget this one.

I don’t think anyone has forgotten any of their dances.

I hear Justin moan louder as I see Brian pushing up into him faster and stroking his lover’s cock as Justin’s head falls back onto Brian’s shoulder.

“Fuck Br,” Justin moans out.

“So good,” Brian whispers as he pounds himself into Justin’s ass. 

Justin screams his orgasm into Brian’s mouth as he crushes their lips together. 

Then I hear Brian’s moans as he shoots his load into the condom. 

He kisses him once more before pulling out. Justin turns around as he pulls his pants up. 

Brian looks into Justin’s eyes, leans in and kisses him once more. No matter what they have gone through, no matter what they will go through, they are always going to come out on top, with each other.

Brian puts his head to Justin’s and smiles at him. “Want a drink and a dance?” Justin nods his head, kissing Justin on his nose. 

“I love you Bri.” Justin kisses him as Brian puts his forehead to Justin’s just looking into his eyes. Words were never the Kinney way, but his eyes say just what he is feeling. 

“Don’t look at me like that unless you can do it for the rest of your life,” Justin whispers to him.

“You got it Sunshine,” Brian says with a kiss and another look that speaks volumes.

“I know Brian, I know,” Justin says as he smiles and kisses his lover once again.

Yes, they are the perfect couple, with troubles, but they always work them out. 

They are the reigning Kings of Babylon. 

Smiling at his blond Brian takes his hand to lead him out of the backroom. They pass by me and smile.

“Hey Todd, how’s it going?” They ask in unison.

“Fine,” I answer as my trick pushes up into me again.

Walking out of the back room, I see them head to the dance floor to shake their asses, to get each other hard once more, so they can once again, either go into the back room, or home together.

They really have come so far. And I have to say, I’m glad I’m the one neither of them has fucked. 

And one more thing, if you don’t believe in love, just look at these two, now grinding into each other, forehead to forehead and it will show you that love does exist. 

Even for the Stud of Liberty Ave and the King of Babylon.

In my eyes, and a lot of others, they will be the love story told for many years to come. And I was there to witness it for myself.


End file.
